Reason For Fighting
by The Azure Guardian
Summary: After all the times he's fought with, and been beaten by, Sakagami Tomoyo, Sunohara Youhei begins to wonder why he keeps fighting her. To find the answer, he does what he does best: fight with Tomoyo. on hiatus. accepting help.
1. Chapter 1

**MoDaD: Hey everyone! To those of you who have me on Author Alert but don't know who I am, you probably subscribed to me when I was AzureKite4 or Psycho Duelist. I know I seem like I'm changing my name a lot, but I only do it to fit my mood. Anyway, here's an all-new story from me. I got the idea for this after being recommended to watch the anime series called CLANNAD. To those of you who know the anime, I'll tell you now that this story takes place within the first season, but after everything with Fuko (after everyone forgot about Fuko being in the school).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLANNAD or its characters!**

* * *

Sunohara Youhei sat in his dorm room, ditching school as usual, with Okazaki Tomoya dropping by to visit. The blond teen laid his head on the small table in his room while his friend played around with Sagara Misae's cat. As Sunohara rested his head, he let his mind wander to all the times he fought with, and got outright beaten by, a silver-haired female second-year classman by the name of Sakagami Tomoyo. These ranged from just being knocked out cold to being kicked into a dust chute or out a window.

"Hey," Sunohara suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Tomoya asked, still playing around with the cat.

"You think Tomoyo-san has any weakness?" Sunohara asked.

"Eh? You _still_ want to fight her?" Okazaki questioned since he hadn't seen his blond friend challenge the silver-haired girl in quite a while.

"Of course! There has to be some way to beat her and I'm not going to stop until I find it!" Sunohara answered with enthusiasm, which prompted Okazaki to let out a sigh.

"Well why would you ask me? She hasn't told me anything personal except that she wants to protect the cherry blossoms," Okazaki pointed out.

"Ah damn it," Sunohara groaned as he pushed himself off the table to lean back against his bed. "But I'm still not going to give up."

"Just why do you keep fighting her, anyway? It can't still be about her beating those bikers a while back and you even gave up on assuming she was a man wearing a disguise," Okazaki asked.

"To show her that someone's able to beat her," Sunohara answered, but looked up at the ceiling with an expression of self-doubt. '_That's the reason, isn't it?_'

* * *

The following morning between classes, Sunohara and Okazaki walked into Sakagami Tomoyo again.

"What do you want this time?" Tomoyo asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What else? I'm going to beat you this time!" Sunohara boasted, causing Tomoyo to sigh.

"You really want to do this again? Just give up," Tomoyo insisted.

"Not a chance," Sunohara countered.

"Fine, if that's what you want. You attack first," Tomoyo gave in before glancing at Okazaki, who nodded in response knowing to take her side that she fought in self-defense again.

"I'm not going to let you beat me this time!" Sunohara shouted as he charged at Tomoyo, ready to throw a punch.

But Tomoyo crouched down, avoiding Sunohara's fist, and began striking the blond teen with a combo of kicks, leaving Sunohara in the air. Then, with one hard kick, Tomoyo sent Sunohara higher into the air. Tomoyo then jumped and struck Sunohara with a hard downward axe kick, the force of the hit sending Sunohara flying down and landing in a garbage bin near a set of stairs, effectively lodging the blond teen into the cylindrical object before she landed back on the floor.

"Damn it!" Sunohara shouted in annoyance that he, once again, was beaten by Tomoyo, and started struggling to get out of the bin. "Get me out of here!"

"I'd advise you from doing that," Tomoyo warned her opponent.

"Or else what?" Sunohara shouted, but soon felt himself falling over and hitting the floor, then he felt himself rolling. "Wait wait wait wait wait… WAIT!"

Sunohara soon found himself screaming as, while stuck in the garbage bin, he started rolling down the flight of stairs all the way to the bottom floor.

"I bet that'll leave a mark," Okazaki muttered.

"I hope he learns his lesson," Tomoyo said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Okazaki sighed.

"OKAZAKI! HURRY UP AND HELP ME!" Sunohara shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**MoDaD: And there's the first chapter! I know it's kinda short compared to most of my other stories, but I don't plan on this story being particularly long itself. As for this fight between Sunohara and Tomoyo, I did get the idea from episode 2 when she kicked him into a dust chute so I figured "why not a garbage can this time? and for a little extra humor, have him fall down some stairs as well?" Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, I am still planning to work on my other stories (for those of you waiting for me to update them) but I'm having some problems with those stories at the moment.**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the second chapter of Reason For Fighting. It's another short chapter, so I apologize, but I promise it should start picking up after chapter 3. This time we see Sunohara try to outsmart Tomoyo. Will he succeed? Find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CLANNAD or its characters!**

* * *

The week following Sunohara Youhei's loss to Sakagami Tomoyo via a combination of a garbage can and a flight of stairs, the blond delinquent has resumed fighting with the silver-haired girl and subsequently kicked to a bloody pulp. Now he sat at his desk in homeroom, along with Okazaki Tomoya and the others, waiting for homeroom to start. At least, that's what everyone else was doing, while Sunohara just stared blankly at the wall at the opposite end of the room. The class representative, Fujibayashi Ryou, was the first to notice.

"Sunohara-san? Sunohara-san?" Fujibayashi tried calling his name to see if he'd react, but was met with little to no success as it sounded like Sunohara was humming quietly to himself. "Okazaki-san?"

"_Nani_?" Okazaki asked, sitting in his desk directly beside Sunohara.

"Is something wrong with Sunohara-san?" Fujibayashi asked.

"It's Sunohara, so I don't think it's anything to worry about," Okazaki said before glancing at his blond friend and noticing the blank look in Sunohara's eyes. "Maybe he's passed out."

"Eh?" Fujibayashi squeaked, her eyes widening a little. "Then shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?"

Okazaki got up from his desk and waved his hand in front of Sunohara's face, but Sunohara didn't budge.

"No response…" Okazaki muttered. "It could be that he's dead."

"Dead!" Fujibayashi asked, chills suddenly going up her spine. "B-But you can hear him humming if you listen closely!"

"Then maybe he's a zombie," Okazaki joked, but it only served to scare the purple-haired girl. "Only one way to find out I guess."

Okazaki slowly raised his right leg until his knee was level with Sunohara's shoulder before kicking the blond boy over and onto the floor. The sudden impact with said floor managed to wake Sunohara up from whatever daydream he could've been having as the blond teen pushed himself to his feet.

"Okazaki! What the hell was that for!" Sunohara asked in rage.

"Oh, so you are alive," Okazaki said calmly.

"Of course I'm alive!" Sunohara shouted at his friend.

"_G-Gomenasai_!" Fujibayashi apologized with a bow, earning Sunohara's attention.

"Huh? Class rep?" Sunohara wondered.

"_Gomen_… You just seemed distracted so I asked Okazaki-san to try and snap you out," Fujibayashi continued to apologize.

"Distracted? I wasn't distract… ed…" Sunohara said, slowing down his words at the end as he thought on them, then a gleeful grin spread across his face. "Okazaki. If you see Tomoyo-san between classes today, ask her to go to the roof during lunch."

"The roof?" Okazaki repeated before it finally clicked. "You seriously haven't given up yet?"

"Nope," Sunohara answered with his usual goofy grin. "But don't tell her I had anything to do with it. If she asks, just tell her that someone wanted to meet with her and knew you were a close friend of hers."

"Why can't you do it yourself? And just where are you going to be while I do this?" Okazaki asked.

"Making preparations," Sunohara said as he walked out of the classroom.

Sunohara didn't go back to the classroom for homeroom, nor did he go to his other morning classes. Okazaki did as his friend requested and asked Sakagami Tomoyo to go to the roof of the school, using the answer Sunohara told him to use when Tomoyo questioned him. When Tomoyo reached the school'd roof during the lunch break, she looked around but didn't see anyone, until…

"So you did come," she heard someone say and turned around to see…

"Sunohara?" Tomoyo wondered as the blond boy sipped from a juice box. "_You_ wanted to meet with me?"

"You could say that," Sunohara said. "I still have a score to settle with you."

"When will you give up?" Tomoyo asked with a sigh.

"When I've finally beaten you," Sunohara answered with a smug grin.

'_Which will pretty much be never,_' Tomoyo thought to herself. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. You get the first attack."

"Right, right. So it looks like self-defense," Sunohara waved off casually, having been reminded enough times.

The two stood still, Tomoyo expecting her opponent to be reckless and just rush right in, but Sunohara just casually sipped from the juice box as the two stared each other down. When Sunohara pulled the juice box away from his mouth, everything seemed like it was going in slow motion as the blond boy threw the juice box at Tomoyo, running at her almost immediately. Tomoyo stood still. She was surprised by Sunohara's action, but it was still basic. As the juice box flew closer and closer, Tomoyo pulled back her right leg, soon swinging it and kicking the juice box away.

"Now I've got you!" Sunohara shouted as he prepared to throw a punch.

But the punch never came as, right after kicking the juice box away, Tomoyo spun around, planted her right foot on the ground, and started kicking Sunohara into the air with her left foot. Sunohara could've sworn he saw a hit counter rising just before one last kick from Tomoyo sent the blond teen flying over the chain link fence that bordered the roof, causing him to fly and land right at the school's front gates.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. Once more Sunohara is beaten senseless. As for the "hit counter" mentioned in the end, it's a bit of a running gag in the series (for those who haven't watched it), for a counter to appear and count how many times Tomoyo kicks Sunohara and this hit counter is carried on into every following episode (as far as I know it's gone up to around 1,000 hits) and in one episode, Tomoyo kicked Sunohara away just for Okazaki to kick him right back, causing a "chain combo" to appear and the hit counter to continue climbing.**

**"_Nani_" = "What"**

**"_Gomenasai/Gomen_" = "Sorry" (_Gomenasai_ is just a more formal way of saying it)**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on this one (to anyone who actually still reads this story). Been caught up in my other works, but Chapter 3 of "Reason For Fighting" is finally here. This time a surprise ending for Sunohara and I still have three chapters left until this story concludes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLANNAD series!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Sunohara Youhei had challenged Sakagami Tomoyo on the roof, during which he continued his attempts to distract the silver-haired girl to attain victory, all of which ended in failure for the blond teen. It was currently night and Sunohara rested on his bed in the school's dorm, gazing up at the ceiling as he played back all his fights against Tomoyo.

'_There must be some way to beat her. She has to have some kind of weakness,_' Sunohara thought to himself. '_But just what is it?_'

As Sunohara kept playing back the fights, one common thing kept sticking out that made Sunohara's eyes widen a little.

'_Wait a minute…_' Sunohara thought to himself as he slowly came to a realization, sitting himself up on his bed. "That's it! I think I found her weakness!"

"Shut the hell up!" the rugby players shouted from the next room while slamming against the wall, spooking Sunohara as the blond teen jumped off his bed to hide under the table until it was quiet again.

"It's the only thing I got, so the next fight will be the last," Sunohara said to himself with a sly grin on his face.

The following morning proceeded as normal for a school day, helping out Furukawa Nagisa and Okazaki Tomoya with the Drama Club as much as he could, all the while planning the final battle with Tomoyo in his head. After school, Sunohara managed to drag Okazaki along to find Tomoyo.

"What do you two want now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think it should be painfully obvious by now," Okazaki said with a sigh.

"I want to fight you one more time," Sunohara answered.

"You're really not going to give up on this?" Tomoyo asked.

"This will be the last time I fight with you," Sunohara said, surprising Tomoyo and Okazaki.

"You… You'll actually give up?" Tomoyo asked from the surprise.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Sunohara said with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Coming from you that'd be a death wish," Okazaki stated.

"Shut up!" Sunohara shouted at his friend.

"Alright, I guess I can spare one more round with you. You remember my rule, right? You attack me first," Tomoyo explained.

"Nope," Sunohara said, surprising Tomoyo and Okazaki once more. "This time I want you to attack me first."

"But…" Tomoyo started.

"Sunohara, you know how much trouble she could get in if she strikes first, right?" Okazaki asked.

"Don't worry. If anything happens I'll just say I provoked you, okay?" Sunohara asked the silver-haired girl, which seemed to make her relax a little.

"If that's what you want. Where do you want to fight this time?" Tomoyo asked, not wanting anyone to walk in on the fight.

"How about the Drama Club room? It's pretty much empty and the only ones who go in there are Okazaki and Nagisa-chan," Sunohara offered.

"Fair enough," Tomoyo agreed as the three students made their way through the school's hallways until they reached the room for the Drama Club.

The inside of the room was fairly empty with a couple chairs, desks and boxes shoved into the far corner of the room. Okazaki closed the door behind them as Sunohara and Tomoyo took their places opposite each other.

"Sunohara, you know how bad this idea is, right?" Okazaki tried to get his friend to back down. "She's just going to kick your ass again."

Sunohara didn't answer as he just grinned, not taking any kind of fighting stance and leaving himself completely unguarded. This confused Tomoyo as she always noticed him take a temporary stance before charging. Of course, that was when he always attacked first, so maybe he had a way to fight when he was attacked.

'_No, that can't be it. Otherwise he would've requested something like this a while ago,_' Tomoyo thought to herself.

"Are you going to attack me or not?" Sunohara asked, still grinning.

Tomoyo narrowed her gaze as she jumped in place a few times before jumping into the air and launching herself towards Sunohara for a kick.

"He's done for," Okazaki said as he placed his hand on his forehead.

However, the kick didn't connect as Sunohara sidestepped to the left and spun around. This maneuver caught Tomoyo off-guard as she landed on the floor spun around for a second strike, but she froze as Sunohara had already spun around and now had his fist next to her cheek. Okazaki gasped in surprise as Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. She had lost. And to Sunohara of all people.

"Looks like I win this time," Sunohara said, his grin still plastered on his face before gently tapping his knuckles against the girl's forehead.

"Sunohara?" Okazaki asked, wondering how in the world his delinquent friend managed to beat Tomoyo in a fight.

"She always said she wanted me to attack first, so I figured she was used to being defensive. Plus I assumed it let her see what I was going to do. Just thought I'd try it for myself," Sunohara explained before facing Tomoyo, whose eyes were still widened from shock. "And don't worry. I'd never actually strike a girl."

Satisfied with his victory, and a grin still plastered on his face, Sunohara casually walked away from Tomoyo and Okazaki, making his way out of the room.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Okazaki asked the girl.

"I lost…" Tomoyo finally spoke up. "Sunohara…. defeated me…"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Sunohara has managed to defeat Tomoyo by having her attack him first. I had noticed that every time the two fought, Tomoyo always asked Sunohara to make the first attack. I know it's because she wants all her fights to be in self-defense so she wouldn't get in trouble, but I have always wondered what would happen if Tomoyo attacked Sunohara first. This is just how I imagine it would be if Sunohara figured things out for himself otherwise I'm certain he'd still get his ass kicked.**

**Please R&R, everyone!**


End file.
